Freshman year
by RinnyTheOrange
Summary: Kamyah meets a cute guy on her first day of school who helps her out but she is too shy to talk to him but her bff comes along and forces her to communicate with him.


**Authors note: My other story Kamyah and Matt: A love story is being discontinued because I didn't like the way it turned out, so I am re-making it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

This was so frustrating.

Kamyah hated mornings. When she wakes up the first thing she wants to see is a plate full of her daddy's famous pancakes, NOT and alarm clock that reads:

8:12

She was going to be late for school! Her bus picked her up at 8:30! Other than that her hair was a tangled mess and her mom wasn't there to help her with it! AND she needed a shower!

Kamyah quickly got out of bed and ran to her bathroom and looked at the equipment she used to clean her braces, she groaned loudly, it would take her forever! It would take 10 to 15 minutes at the most, she didn't have that much time! Kamyah quickly decided that she would just take a shower and get dressed and deal with all of that later, she would make it on time!

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

"I'm gonna be late!" Kamyah exclaimed loudly to herself, silently hoping her bus wouldn't be at her stop. When kamyah got outside she saw her bus drive right past her house, she waved at it hoping her bus driver would see her. He didn't.

She ran after it yelling "Hey wait up!" her bus driver finally noticed her, Kamyah smiled thinking that he was going to stop. He just smiled at her, waved and kept driving.

_What in the world is he doing!?_

Kamyah ran after her bus a little more, she almost toppeled over her backpack was so heavy, filled with all of her school supplies.

Kamyah collapsed on the ground spent, she felt like crying.

This was by far the worst first day of school ever.

* * *

When she got to school the halls were empty. (her mom had dropped her off, she was an hour late for school)

She felt so lost, her new school was huge and she didn't know where any of her classes were. Kamyah was regretting not being able to go to Open House, she was sick with the flu for a week and she had missed open house that was two days before the first day of school.

Kamyah felt relived when she saw a boy that couldn't have been a little older than her walk out of the bathrooms, she smiled and walked up to him.

"Excuse me? My name is kamyah and i was wondering if you could show me where my classes are..." He just stared at her like she was an idiot.

"You know you couldv'e went to the office to ask." He said pointing to the office that was right behind her. Kamyah felt her face heating up, she was so stupid! Why didn't she think of that before?

"Oh! Ah s-sorry!" She stuttered, she was so embarrased it didn't help that he was a hot guy. Kamyah quickly turned around prepared to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Hey! I never said I wouldn't help you, my names Matt by the way." He said smiling at her.

Kamyah blushed and smiled at him in a shy manner, putting her hands behind her back twiddling her thumbs.

"Come on, why don't we check you in so they know you're here."

"Ok."

The two waked silently to the office and checked her in. She showed him her scheduel and it turned out that he had 4 of her classes, she was kind of happy, even though she didn't know him yet she had a feeling that they were going to be good friends _or more_ she absentmindedly thought to herself.

* * *

At the end of the school day she was yet again dissapointed that her best friend Charisse wasn't in any of her classes AGAIN. Ever since they had met in first grade they were never in eachothers class, it was saddning really. The closest that they had ever been in eachothers class was in 7th grade whenever their classes would walk or run the track together for 45 minures on mondays.

Charisse and Kamyah spotted eachother in the crowd of teenagers and quickly made their way torward each other.

"Hey KK!" Charisse said as she walked beside her.

"Hey CC." Kamyah said in a calmer tone.

"What classes do you have?" Charisse asked. Kamyah showed her her scheduel **( sorry for the two 'her's)**

"Oh! Charisse!?" Kamyah asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you have any classes with a guy name Matt?"

"Um yeah, the tall guy with the curly brown hair?"

"Yeah! Did you talk to him?"

"No. Wait, why are you asking?"

"No reason!" Kamyah said quickly.

"Wait a second! Does little Kamayaka **( a nickname) **have crush?"

"What!? No I barley know him!" Kamyah protested weakly.

"Yeah sure." charisse said dragging out the sure.

"Shutup!" Kamyah exclaimed with a pout. Charisse just laughed as she got on her bus.

Kamyah sighed and smiled softly _ I guess today wasn't ALL bad._ Kamyah thought as she glared at her fat busdriver, she still hadn't forgiven him for what had happened that morning.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I know it's short so I'll try to make alot of chapters to make up for it.**


End file.
